This R25 proposal is to support the development and implementation of a new graduate course, Mechanisms of Neurologic Disease, at the University of Kentucky (UK). UK has a strong program in neuroscience research. Our local chapter of the Society for Neuroscience includes 96 faculty, 105 graduate students, and 41 postdoctoral fellows. There are three Neuroscience T32 programs at UK, focusing on the biology of aging, sensory systems, and oxidative stress. This proposal reflects our efforts to develop a new course on the neurobiology of disease that meets and exceed the expectations outlined in the RFA and the NIH Neuroscience Blueprint. Mechanisms of Neurologic Disease is organized into 8 major themes including disorders of cell migration and signaling, channelopathies, metabolic and mitochondrial disorders, neuroimmune and transmissible disorders, neurodegenerative disorders and protein aggregation, triplet repeat disorders, acute CNS insults, and drug abuse and addiction. Mechanistic links among disorders will be emphasized. In addition, one module will focus on state-of-the-art and emerging methods in neurobiology of disease research such as biosensors. The course will consist of didactic presentations by basic and clinical neuroscientists in addition to "journal club" format discussions of recent primary literature focusing on disease mechanisms or translational research. Outside experts will also be invited to lecture and meet with the students. In addition to the lectures and journal club discussions, students must attend a consensus conference on the clinico-pathological diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease and related disorders, offered monthly in the Sanders-Brown Center on Aging, and attend a brain cutting session offered weekly by Pathology/Neuropathology. Additionally, the students and faculty will organize a one day conference on translational research in one of the thematic areas. Program evaluation will include short and long term questionnaires. Dissemination of course materials will be through a course-specific web page and a multimedia CD. The course will be required for neuroscience trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]